1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lock device, and more particularly to a skateboard lock including a shackle designed to define a trick handle whereby the skateboard rider can perform various tricks during the use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is lacking in the art a suitable means for preventing unauthorized use or theft of skateboards left unattended. One particular problem that exists is skateboards being stolen from children at school. Due to the cost of providing the means and also the designation of restricted areas for protecting numerous skateboards, many shool officials have banned the use of skateboards as a means of transportation to and from school. However, some schools which now prohibit the bringing of skateboards to school will allow students to do so if they can provide their own individual means for simply locking their skateboards to existing structures such as bicycle racks that are generally provided by all schools.
Hence, to the applicants' knowledge there is no existing provision for a lock means adapted for skateboards that is suitable for such use or use with other types of fixed structures.
As examples of lock devices, the following United States patents are listed. However, it should be noted that these prior-art devices are generally associated with bicycle or like vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,570 is a locking mechanism having a shackle that includes a movable bolt adapted to extend between the legs of the shackle and the lock therewith by means of a separate padlock and is not fixedly mounted or secured to the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,564 is also a lock unit for a bicycle or motorcycle which is particularly suited for securing such to a fixed post, and for locking the wheels of said vehicle. The device consists of a U-shaped shackle member. One or more pairs of locking holes are located in one leg of the shackle and oriented at right angles to the axis of the shackle leg, beign spaced apart and of the diameter to receive a U-shaped hasp of a conventional lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,374 discloses a bicycle lock having a two-piece locking device comprising a clevis and a link, wherein the clevis has a pair of mutually orthogonal eyelets at its open end, and the link is adapted to be placed first over each eyelet out of the plane of the clevis and then over the eyelet in that plane. A padlock may be positioned with its shackle through the second eyelet to secure the clevis and link in locked engagement with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,322 discloses a combination carrying and locking device for a cycle.